Navidad en el templo Mikage
by Nanami Otaku 20
Summary: Navidad en el templo Mikage. ¿Habrá regalos? ...¿Que le regalará Tomoe a Nanami? ¿Que pasará entre ellos?


La navidad siempre le había gustado mucho a Nanami. Quiere compartir esa experiencia con sus familiares. ¿Que le regalará Tomoe?

Disfrutadla mucho :DDD

Historia 3: Navidad en el templo Mikage

-Quedan 3 días para navidad chicos.-Anunció la diosa de la tierra del templo Mikage a sus dos familiares después de llegar de clases.-¿Qué os parece si celebramos una fiesta?

-Que buena idea Nanami-chan~-Coincidió la serpiente mientras servía una copa de sake fresco en su copa y en la del familiar zorro que solamente atino a ignorar a su diosa.-¿Qué se hace en navidad?

Nanami sonrió ante la inocencia del familiar y sentándose junto a él le fue explicando que se compran decoraciones, se hacen pasteles y se celebra hasta altas horas de la noche.  
Mizuki emocionado por tales festividades le pidió si podía traer algunas cosas de su templo para la celebración y ante la afirmativa de la diosa, partió al templo Yonomori.

Después de comer la comida hecha por Tomoe y de haberse cambiado de ropa apareció por detrás del familiar para que la acompañase a comprar las decoraciones.

-¡Tomoe!-Grito, sobresaltando al nombrado que por poco se le resbala la taza de té que tenía en las manos.

-¡¿Qué pasa aho-¿-El familiar no pudo terminar su frase al observar a su maestra. Se había cambiado por un traje de algodón bastante grueso, de cuello alto en dos colores que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas junto con unas botas altas a juego. Se había recogido unos cuantos mechones de pelo y hecho un pequeño moño sujetado por la horquilla que él le había regalado tiempo atrás. Estaba preciosa.-¿Qué ocurre, Nanami?

-Voy a la ciudad a comprar las decoraciones. Si estas libre, ¿Quieres acompañarme?-Pregunto con una sonrisa.

Tomoe asintió simplemente y se apresuro a colocarse su bufanda negra y las sandalias planas. Ambos salieron del templo para coger el carro de niebla para dirigirse a la ciudad.

Ya en ella, Nanami arrastro a Tomoe a diversas tiendas decoradas con figuras navideñas y diversos arboles de diversos tamaños en los escaparates.

Compraron diversas decoraciones en forma de telas, bolitas para el árbol, peluches de papá Noel y Renos de colores, figuritas de porcelana con diversas formas y varias tiras para colorar en las paredes.

Después de pedirle a Tomoe que fuera llevando todas las cosas al carro de niebla y que ese aceptara de mala gana, Nanami corrió a buscar su regalo. Debía encontrar algo para Tomoe antes de que regresase y la descubriese.

20 minutos después salía con una bolsa que rápidamente escondió en su bolso. Segundos después el demonio zorro apareció entre la gente.

-¿Tenemos todo ya?-Pregunto, agobiado por la cantidad de gente que se movía por las calles.

Nanami se acerco y lo agarro por el brazo, sorprendiéndolo en el acto y sonrojándolo ligeramente.

-Aun tenemos que comprar los regalos para los demás.-Tirando de su brazo lo arrastro por la calle hasta una tienda de regalos tradicional, que no tenía mucha gente, para satisfacción del familiar.

Soltando el brazo de Tomoe, la Diosa de la tierra empezó a buscar los regalos para los principales invitados: Mizuki, Onikiri y Kotetsu, Kurama, Himemiko y Kotaro.

A Himemiko le compro rápidamente varios peines y algunas camisetas que le solían gustar mucho. Junto con unas sandalias a juego.

Tomoe observaba desde lejos los movimientos de la joven mientras que también buscaba su propio regalo. Sabía que Nanami iba a regalarles algo a todos por lo que debía regalarle algo también.

Poco rato después tanto Nanami como su familiar volvían al carro de niebla dando por terminadas las compras. La joven había necesitado la ayuda de su familiar para comprarles a sus espíritus de fuego fatuo kimonos de su talla y pudo notar los celos de su familiar cuando eligió los regalos de Mizuki y de Kurama.

Nanami quedo dormida durante el viaje de vuelta por lo que Tomoe la cargo en sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación.

Al volver, desempaco todo lo que habían comprado cuidando de guardar los regalos en un lugar seguro mientras iba a su cuarto se encontró con Mizuki, quien había vuelto de su templo.

-Tomoe-kun volvisteis. ¿Y Nanami-chan?

-Se quedo dormida, ahora está en su cuarto.-Se movieron hacia el salón para no hacer mucho ruido y no despertar a su señora.-Voy a salir al inframundo, la cena ya está hecha. Solo tienes que servírsela cuando se despierte.-Comentó y lo señalo con uno de sus largos dedos. Mizuki trago saliva nervioso.

-S-si, Tomoe-kun.

Luego de amenazarle por segunda vez al pobre familiar, Tomoe regreso al piso de arriba y se cambio de kimono rápidamente.

La entrada del inframundo le dio la bienvenida como siempre, las chicas de la casa de citas lo rodearon en segundos, preguntándole que hacía por allí y si podía quedarse con ellas.

Las rechazo lo más rápidamente que pudo y se escabullo a las tiendas que se habían colocado por las diferentes callejuelas.  
Había varias tiendas que vendían troncos para hacer tablillas de oración, trozos de tela para hacer kimonos, zapatillas y sandalias de paja, adivinas y magos,…

Se detuvo delante de una amplia tienda dirigida por una pequeña señora mapache.

-Bienvenido familiar zorro-sama. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Tomoe rodo los ojos por toda la tienda, varios kimonos largos colgaban de las perchas sobre sus cabezas y había trozos enrolladlos de diferentes colores y formas al fondo y a los lados.

-Quería un kimono para mi señora.-Dijo con suavidad.

-¿Qué tipo de modelo quería?-Pregunto la dependienta.-Tenemos varios modelos que gustan mucho a las jovencitas.-Le enseño algunos con rayas y fondos oscuros y otros con fondo de estrellas sobre colores pastel.

-Algo con flores y colores claros.-Dijo recordando cuando Nanami apareció con el kimono de Himemiko.

La dependienta le fue mostrando todos los modelos que tenia. Tomoe descarto varios hasta que le enseño un delicado kimono de fondo azul, similar al de sus ojos, con grandes y puras flores blancas y rosadas intercaladas entre pequeñas ramas de sakuras.  
El kimono interior era de un suave azul junto con el obi con pequeños lunares y líneas finas en negro y blanco.  
Era perfecto para Nanami.

-Me llevo este.-Sentenció el familiar zorro y después de que se lo envolvieran en una caja con diversos diseños florales y de pagar más de 30 monedas, Tomoe se dirigió al pequeño puesto de zapatillas que estaba al principio de la calle y compro las sandalias a juego.

Mientras el zorro compraba, Nanami se despertó y medio dormida fue a preparar un baño caliente.  
Dejando caer el traje al suelo, rozando suavemente su piel, se introdujo en el agua caliente durante unos segundos hasta sacar la cabeza para poder respirar. Apoyo la cabeza en el borde mirando hacia el techo.

Alargo la mano sin mirar para coger el gel de baño, tres en total alineados en la repisa, y echó un poco en la mano para limpiarse el cuerpo. Tarde se dio cuenta de que había cogido el gel de baño de Tomoe, claramente diferenciado por la pegatina con forma de zorro que habían pegado para diferenciarlos. Maldición.

-Huele muy bien…-Acerco la nariz hacia la masa de gel de su mano, olía a Tomoe, más bien como Tomoe…  
Sonrojada por sus pensamientos, Nanami se aplico el gel y estuvo un buen rato dentro del agua.

Tomoe, después de guardar las compras en su cuarto fue a revisar lo que estaba haciendo Mizuki en la cocina.

-Mizuki, ya esta lista la…-Una ráfaga de crema o de una sustancia similar le golpeo dejándolo literalmente recubierto de ella como un helado.-T-U…-Mizuki salió corriendo de allí sin tiempo a que Tomoe lo pudiera matar.

-Esa serpiente…-Intentando limpiarse lo máximo posible, resbalando en el proceso.  
Aflojándose la tira del kimono fue subiendo hacia el baño, se tiraría de cabeza a la bañera en cuanto pudiera. Se sentía pegajoso y realmente empalagoso con toda la crema encima.

Al abrir la puerta, una ráfaga de vapor le golpeo la cara y al adentrarse volvió a resbalar con una bola de ropa cayendo al suelo.

-¡Kiaaa!-Tarde escucho el grito de Nanami y sintió su cuerpo debajo del suyo al caer. Apoyado en una mano consiguió no caer con todo su peso sobre ella.

Pero sentía su respiración acelerada junto a la cara, su cuerpo desnudo estaba pegado al suyo cuyo kimono se había abierto por la caída y el obi se había deshecho, haciendo que su pecho estuviera pegado al de Nanami.  
Sentía su mano izquierda rodeando el brazo de la Diosa de la Tierra. La crema no ayudaba mucho a mejorar la situación.

Lentamente levanto la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada y el rostro escarlata de Nanami con su pelo mojado pegado a sus mejillas y desparramado por el suelo.

-Sepárate zorro pervertido.-Gritó Nanami moviendo sus brazos, intentando golpear a Tomoe, este aguantándose de las rodillas, sujetó sus brazos con las manos.

-Si me separo tendremos problemas.-Respondió con algo de sonrojo el familiar. Si se levantaba vería el cuerpo desnudo de Nanami, cosa que no es que no quisiera ver, pero no de esa manera.-Tapate los ojos y me levantaré.

-No, me verás pervertido. Tápate tú los ojos.-Advirtió la chica, que inútilmente intentaba calmar a su corazón, que latía desbocado.

-Está bien…pero rápido…-Acepto el zorro quien después de unos segundos cerró los ojos, quedándose inmóvil. Nanami aprovechó unos segundos para observar su cara, tan fina y masculina, segundos después se arrastro fuera del cuerpo de Tomoe quien tuvo pleno conocimiento del tamaño de sus senos rozando su pecho y de la longitud de sus piernas. Además del olor de su jabón de baño. ¿Lo había usado Nanami?

-Ya…-La escucho y al abrir los ojos, la vio enrollada en una gran toalla amarilla. Suspirando se levanto intentando no resbalar de nuevo con los restos que quedaron por el suelo.

De lo que no se dio cuenta es que Nanami observo cada movimiento que había hecho, como su kimono abierto dejaba su pecho al aire, bien formado y plano, el comienzo de su ropa interior…!Vale! No necesitaba ver más allá de aquello.

Con cuidado pasó a su lado para recoger su ropa del suelo y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Nos vemos luego…

Tomoe se metió rápidamente en la bañera, sentía cada centímetro del cuerpo ardiendo.  
No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo dentro ya que cuando salió ya había anochecido y todos estaban ya en la sala comiendo.

Los siguientes días Mizuki noto que tanto su señora como Tomoe estaban raros, cuando se veían Nanami se sonrojaba a más no poder y Tomoe actuaba torpe cosa nada natural en él.

También se dio cuenta de que al llegar de clases Nanami se encerraba en su cuarto y hasta la noche no salía. Curioso quiso una tarde ver que hacia pero Tomoe lo cogió por banda y no lo soltó con la escusa de decorar el templo para las visitas de mañana.

A la mañana siguiente era navidad, Himemiko y los demás invitados habían aceptado la invitación y vendrían a las 8 para cenar todos juntos y festejar.

Nanami en la mañana había echado a Tomoe de la cocina para preparar dos tartas decorándolas con varias figuritas dulces.

-Nanami-chaan~-Saludo Mizuki entrando en la cocina.-Tienen muy buena pinta.-Le limpio una mancha de galleta de la mejilla.-Y saben muy bien.

-Gracias Mizuki.-Sonrió Nanami colocándolas en la amplia mesa frente a ellos que estaba llena de platos con los entrantes principales, chucherías y dulces de navidad.

Le mando ir a iluminar el camino de entrada, pues la noche era bastante oscura y mientras el familiar iba a hacer su trabajo, ella se sentó un instante en el salón.

-Te ves cansada, Nanami.-Dijo Tomoe que había visto toda la comedia que había pasado en la cocina.

-Estoy bien.-Contesto ella.-El templo ha quedado muy bien.-Comentó. Habían colocado figuras por toda la pared, guirnaldas y otras decoraciones colgaban del techo, varias pegatinas de motivos navideños estaban pegadas en las paredes.  
En la mesa había varios mullidos cojines, con sus correspondientes utensilios encima. Todo preparado para los invitados. Tomoe estratégicamente había colocado los espacios para que Himemiko y Kotaro estuvieran más cerca de Nanami y que los otros fueran más lejos. Obviamente él se había colocado a su lado.

A las ocho en punto empezaron a llegar Himemiko y Kotaro, ella utilizando un pequeño disfraz de papá Noel con un gran gorro rojo y Kotaro, nervioso a su lado iba de la misma guisa.

Kurama llego poco después, haciendo enfadar al zorro cada vez que se acercaba a Nanami.

La cena paso sin incidentes graves, Kurama discutiendo y mandándole indirectas poco glamurosas a Tomoe y este tocando la perdiz cosa que hacia reír a Mizuki, que poco después fue involucrado en la pelea.

Gracias a que Nanami los controlaba, la velada llego a su punto más importante: La entrega de regalos.

-Nanami-Dijo Himemiko entregándole un pequeño paquete.-Para ti.

-Oh, gracias Himemiko.-Al abrirlo encontró una horquilla en forma de flor con varios peces pequeños como decoración, de un lado como si fuera sacado por un pez, salía un palo en forma de rama en la que colgaban varias flores pequeñas.-Es precioso.-Ella misma fue a sacar su regalo.-Este es para ti y Kotaro.

-Gracias.-Dijeron ambos y abrieron sus regalos. Sonrientes compararon sus camisetas. Iguales con la diferencia del color.

Kurama dio el siguiente paso y le extendió un ejemplar de su nuevo disco con su autógrafo y un poster tamaño real.

-Gracias Kurama.-Le agradeció sonriente Nanami. Sin embargo cierto familiar zorro deseo quemar ese poster con sus propias manos.

Nanami le entrego a Kurama su regalo, y los siguientes fueron Mizuki y los pequeños Onikiri y Kotetsu.  
Entre risas e intercambios llego el turno de Tomoe. Todos tenían los ojos puestos en él y este no sabía cómo entregarle su regalo a la joven Diosa.

-¡Chicos! Tengo otro regalo de navidad para todos.-Aviso Nanami rompiendo el silencio y aliviando al zorro de su tensión interior.  
La chica subió las escaleras y segundos después entro en la sala con una gran caja, que coloco en el suelo. Abriendo la caja empezó a sacar peluches. Lo curioso es que además de ser bastante grandes, tenían sus formas: había un Mizuki, un Kurama, Onikiri y Kotetsu, un tierno Tomoe y una Himemiko.-L-os hice hace poco. No están muy bien hechos pero espero que os gusten.

Nanami se sonrojo un poco por la vergüenza y todos se fueron acercando para coger el suyo.

-Son preciosos Nanami, muchas gracias.-Dijo Himemiko que entre sus manos sostenía su peluche.

-¡Gracias Nanami-chaan¡-Grito Mizuki abrazándola. Segundos después era separado por Tomoe.

-Ten, Tomoe.-Dijo Nanami entregándole el peluche a su familiar. Este lo recogió rozando con sus dedos la mano de Nanami y pudo ver pequeñas tiritas en sus dedos. Ahora entendía porque de su comportamiento y su falta de sueño. Debió esforzarse mucho para hacerlos.

-Gracias, Nanami.

A la 1 de la madrugada todos empezaron a irse y cuando estuvieron solos, Tomoe cogió de la mano a Nanami y la llevo a su cuarto.

-¿Qué pasa Tomoe?-Pregunto la Diosa. Entonces el familiar le tendió las dos cajas que había estado escondiendo detrás de sus kimonos.

-Para ti.-Consiguió decir y espero a que Nanami abriera los paquetes.

Los ojos de Nanami se ensancharon al ver el precioso kimono y las sandalias a juego, rápidamente echó al zorro de su propio cuarto para cambiarse. Este espero a regañadientes hasta que Nanami abrió la puerta.

-¿Q-que tal?-Pregunto sonrojada ante la mirada del familiar zorro.

Este trago duro. Realmente no se parecía a la Nanami que había conocido hacia ya 1 año. Había cambiado en físico, él sabía que por dentro seguía siendo la misma chica inocente y hermosa que le había robado el corazón.  
Su cabello había crecido un poco más y ahora lo había recogido en un moño alto que había sujetado débilmente con su horquilla.  
El kimono la hacía ver preciosa, sus delicados pies rodeados por los cordones negros de las sandalias.

Alargo las manos para fijarle la horquilla en su sitio y aprovechando la disposición de sus manos la abrazo.

-Te queda bien.-Susurro en su oreja.

Ambos se miraron y al verse tan cerca entrecerraron los ojos. Lentamente acercaron sus rostros para besarse levemente.

En aquella navidad, sus cuerpos se dieron a conocer lentamente, sus ropas quedaron atrás, sus manos explorándose mutuamente, besos y caricias hasta el amanecer. Junto a ellos, dos pequeños peluches les acompañan. Un mini Tomoe y una Nanami.


End file.
